


Alternative Make-Up Scene

by SetYourGoalsx7



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Make Up, alternative, glee nyc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetYourGoalsx7/pseuds/SetYourGoalsx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt convinces Blaine to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alternative Make-Up Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Do not get me wrong, this scene was beautiful and I have absolutely nothing against it. I just thought of this randomly and went with it. 
> 
> Also posted on tumblr: dcrissss.tumblr.com  
> feel free to check that out. i follow everyone back so ya. ;)

Kurt was sitting on the couch looking over the text from Elliot that he received hours ago. He just wanted Blaine to return home. He sat anxiously just letting his mind wander. After some more time went by the door to the loft pushed open and revealed no other than Blaine.

"Hey." Kurt started.

Blaine stared for a second before replying. "Hi." He answered shortly.

"I heard you went to see Elliot." Kurt stated.

"I did." Blaine answered as he started to take off his coat and scarf but stopped after that. "He's a good guy. He's a good friend to you."

"He's one of the only real friends I've made since I've been here." Kurt told him. "He texted me when you left his apartment...six hours ago." Blaine stared at Kurt with a sad expression. "So I guess, I've just been wondering where you've been." 

"I um, I actually took a water taxi to The Statue of Liberty." Blaine stated sadly. "I needed some space." He tried to hold back his tears that were threatening to spill at any moment. "To think."

Kurt made a small nod in acknowledgement. "I went to The Highline. To do the same."

"Well then, can I go first?" Blaine asked with determination seen through his eyes. 

Kurt nodded and made a small gesture with his hands that told Blaine he could talk first. Blaine hesitated before moving to sit down next to Kurt. Kurt stared at Blaine, waiting patiently for his fiance to talk; wanting nothing more than to grab his hand.

"I think I should move out." Blaine finally stated with a small hitch to his voice.

"I don't think I want that." Kurt replied without missing a beat.

"Me neither, but-"

"No, Blaine. We don't have to take such drastic measures." Kurt told him as he grabbed his hand.

"I'm suffocating you, Kurt. I've realized that and I'm sorry." Blaine whispered the last word. He held up a hand as Kurt went to intervene indicating he wasn't done talking. "I just, I missed you so much. And as soon as I graduated I wanted nothing more than to come here straight away. We never even talked about it." Blaine told him. Blaine moved his eyes downcast and stared at his feet before continuing. "I just- I wanted to make up for all the lost time between us. I wanted everything to be perfect. I'm sorry I just took over, I thought I was helping. I thought I was doing something nice for you; which I should've known how you'd react. But, I don't know, Kurt. I think this is the best option here." Blaine finished as a single tear began to slip down his cheek and he deeply inhaled.

"Blaine, you don't have to move out for us to fix this." Kurt said honestly as he moved his free hand to swipe the fallen tear away with his thumb. He gripped onto Blaine's hand tighter, willing the boy to look him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you still want me here crowding in your corners?" Blaine asked seriously.

"Blaine, really?" Kurt asked incredulously. "This thing between us. It's so precious to me. I want you to know that." Kurt said as he put his hand over his chest.

"I do know that. I'll always know that." Blaine replied pulling Kurt into a hug. "Always."

After a long moment, both boys pulled reluctantly out of the embrace.

"Look, this is a big adjustment for both of us. These past few months have been amazing with you here, Blaine." Kurt gripped tightly onto Blaine's hands as he continued. "I'm not getting rid of you. Ever. We can fix this."

There was a silence that Kurt took as Blaine deep in thought. Blaine's eyes were still looking down before he finally moved them up to stare right into Kurt's. **  
**

"I can change my schedule around, so we won't share any classes." Blaine suggested.

"Well, maybe we could share one." Kurt said with a smile which, in turn, made Blaine lift a little smile. "And instead of lunch everyday, we could pick 2 days out of the week that we  _know_  will always be our lunch days. Besides, this gives you a good opportunity to maybe join a club. You're pretty good at that. And you can maybe meet some new people around campus." Kurt told him.

Blaine finally made a genuine smile before leaning in to press a light kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I love you. And I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. We're making this work, Blaine. We always will." Kurt said with a smile. "Besides, the whole waking up next to you thing is kinda nice." He added as he leaned in to press a kiss onto Blaine's lips, not missing the huge smile that broke out onto Blaine's face right before. Blaine lifted his hand to curl around Kurt's face to bring him closer. 

"Mhm." Blaine mumbled through the kiss.

"And just to be clear, this wasn't a fight." Kurt started as Blaine continued to pepper kisses along his neck and cheek." This was an adult... conversation..." Kurt started but was quickly distracted with Blaine's mouth all over his face. "And now we are going to have, the hottest make-up sex  _ever._


End file.
